The invention relates to an universally applicable detachable magnet holder which is suited for closing and opening of containers or capable of holding and detaching of an object.
Detachable magnet holders using the magnetic holding power of permanent magnets are known from prior art. If the magnets are arranged so that, in the closed state, the magnet poles having different polarities are opposite to each other, and, in the open state, the magnet poles having the same polarity are opposite to each, it is possible to obtain an especially effective closed state and self-acting opening and releasing, respectively. This prior art is described for example in the documents DD 97706, BE 669664, DE 2323058, DE 29622577 and DE 8902181.
Such kinds of magnet holders or closing devices have been used in practice in special cases only, as common magnets had a relatively big size and a great weight. At present, high-duty magnets generating remarkably stronger holding power are available, so that magnet holders or closing devices smaller in size and lower in weight can be produced. At the same time, new fields of application open up. However, up to now, the occurrence of magnetic shear forces has not been discussed or constructively considered. Magnetic shear forces are to be considered as forces which are generated when the magnet poles having different polarities are opposite to and mutually repel each other and dislocate the magnets to each other laterally.
Another problem arising with high-duty magnets is the great holding power thereof, which, on the one hand, is wanted, but on the other hand, renders an easy separating of magnets more difficult.